


here with you from now on

by tiesmp3



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Height Differences, M/M, and they love each other uwu., good boyes, here we go babeys, i fuckign stan steven meeks and gerard pitts, two entirr legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiesmp3/pseuds/tiesmp3
Summary: so here we goheadfirst, and no regretsand no rules; we can stay as long as we wantslow dancing in the darknessand all i know is i wanna be here with you from now on.- “aquaman”, walk the moon





	here with you from now on

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking Love walk the moon and this song is uwu so ya know  
> i also love meeks and pitts they rly are them boys  
> therefore, i wrote this on a whim  
> enjoy

“one, two, three. one, two, three.”

with the radio they’d built droning some classical song in the background, meeks stood with his chest all but pressed to pitts’, left hand wrapped with his right, leading him through a waltz in the space that existed between their beds and the door in their dorm room.

not exactly proper form, but they had to make do.

”one, two—“

” _ow,_ jesus, meeks.”

”look, this is much easier when _i’m_ the taller one.”

”there’s no way you’ve _ever_  been the taller one.”

”oh, shut up.”

but he smiled anyway, feeling his face flush as he looked down at their two pairs of feet.

”your right foot, pittsie. focus.”

”okay, okay, one-two— _fuck_.”

”it’s not that hard.”

”how are you so good at this?”

”because, it’s not that hard!”

and his mother had made him take ballroom dancing classes from the ages of six to fourteen. and he was always naturally good at it. and he had always had a knack for musical rhythm.

but waltzing was also _not that hard._

“one, two, three. one, two—c’mon, put some _life_  into it!”

“this isn’t a very lively dance, meeks. there’s not much i _can_ do.”

pitts dropped his hands then, shaking them out at his sides, pursing his lips as he looked at steven.

”also, i’m just... all bones. all limbs. no coordination.”

he motioned toward his head for an example: the single point on back of his skull where he’d hit himself multiple times exiting the cave. meeks couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, and he bit his tongue as he looked back up, a smirk traveling across his face.

”there’s no lack of coordination that a little practice can’t fix.”

pause, then,

”ok, pittsie, try it again.”

hands interlaced, bodies pressed closer this time, not exactly proper form but functional nonetheless. 

“one, two three—you count it.”

”one, two, three—one, two, three—“

”there you go. that’s it. keep goin’.”

the sound of their light steps on the creaky floorboards overwhelmed the room as the song droning over the radio came to a close.

then, silence, and neither of the two could let go, not moving, just pressed together in the space between their beds and the door.

meeks let their hands drop to their sides, fingers limply intertwined, and looked up at pitts with a ghost of a grin. pitts smiled, too, eyes glittering with this happiness that made him want to just— _kiss_  him. 

and kiss him he did, standing on his tiptoes, soft and quick. pitts smiled against him, and the radio began to whine again, harmonic violins filling the air between them as meeks got back down on the soles of his feet and returned his hands to the form that had established itself in their limited area.

”okay, one more time.”

”one, two, three. one, two, three. one, two, three...”

**Author's Note:**

> this...... is Bad but it’s self indulgent and soft i love Thos Boys.  
> thank u for reading  
> pwease leave kudos or comments, anything helps and is a motivator for more horrible content of horrible boyes
> 
> follow me on tumblr @kevingnapoors  
> stay hydrated, stay safe, love u!


End file.
